Marvel Infinity
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: Hellbent on finding the Infinity Gems the vilest villains of the Marvel Universe are on a mission to scour time and space in a mad grab for power. One that will force a dangerous new alliance which could change the flow of history as we know it. A crossover request from Dark Mystery featuringAssassin's Creed and the Marvel Universe.


(Title) Issue #1 - Influence

**Project Pegasus Facility, Outside Reno, Nevada**

The scientist armed with a disc-cutter pulled down his protective goggles and powered up the tool before bringing it down on the neck of the antique stave, the gem in its head gleaming under the work lights.

"So as you can see Senator Rusk we are working with extreme caution to prevent the gem in the Asgardian weapon from influencing our technicians." A computerised female voice informed the bald headed man standing outside the security glass, his gaze fixed on the weapon.

"And what of the staff's former owner?" Del Rusk asked in a deep North Eastern accent. "What is the likelihood of him coming to return for the artefact?"

"Very low." The voice announced as the disc began to spit sparks across the room. "As is the likelihood of interference from other interested parties. The stave itself, while durable and valuable from an aesthetic viewpoint is worthless when compared to the gemstone mounted in the head." She added as the technician manning the cutter turned off the tool to reveal the mangled disc before jettisoning the blade and throwing it away.

"That's the last of the adamantium edged discs; we are going to have to think about using pure sample discs rather then the titanium alloy ones, the stave is too resilient to be damaged by anything less." The Technician inside announced as the doors behind Del Rusk slid opened and a security guard came flying towards him, the man impacting on the glass with enough force to dent it. Rusk turned to see two figures walking towards him; one was a massive man dragging a ball and chain behind him, while the other was shorter and covered in red scales.

"You idiot." The shorter one hissed. "After you absorbed the Adamantium we should have teleported here instead of smashing our way through three security checkpoints. We were meant to keep casualties to a minimum"

"You would Sidewinder because you're a coward." The massive man snorted as he locked eyes on Rusk, "Move Pencil Pusher before you find out why they call me Crusher Cree! See that Sidewinder, I can play by the rules." He snorted as Rusk moved aside, as seconds later Creel's ball and chain slammed into the glass, the projectile smashing it's way through.

"Here come the defence systems." Sidewinder hissed as vents opened up in the centre above Creel. "Keep it busy while I ready the staff for transport." He added before vanishing in a puff of read smoke only to reappear on the other side of the glass. Outside the lab fire rained down on Creel, his body absorbing the heat and transforming into a column of burning flame just as additional security arrived.

"Freeze, drop the weapon and place your hands above your head." The lead security guard yelled at Creel before watching a terrifying grin stretch across his burning face. Raising his hands above his head Creel threw his ball of chain into the group of security agents, the impact causing a burning explosion to swallow the majority of the agents, with those that survived scurrying to cover.

"You almost done in there?" Creel grunted as he turned to look over at Sidewinder his hand clenched around a tiny laser pistol, its energy core glowing blue as he aimed the weapon at the gem in the staff's hilt.

"Forty seconds, but the way the fire suppression system is about to come online." Sidewinder told him as he fired the weapon, blue light surrounding the staff's head.

"Well they wanted me to freeze!" Creel chuckled as thick fire suppression foam sprayed all over him, his body hardening into rapidly hardening gel. With a roar he leapt at the nearest security guard and smothered him before turning to the remaining few, their weapons slashing through his body until it hardened into a metallic sheen.

"Got it!" Sidewinder called as the gem fell out of the staff. Slipping the crystal into his boot he vanished in a puff of smoke before appearing next to Creel and grabbing him by the hand, the pair of them teleporting away, leaving a shaken Rusk alone silhouetted by the remains of the fire as he looked around the lab before fixing on the abandoned staff.

**Non-Descript Building, New York City**

Most robberies involved broken glass, blaring alarms and the sound of running feet but not so when a master thief was at work. And when a team of four worked together no security system nor security guard stood a chance. Huddled by the door to an immense safe door three of them watched as the forth held his hand on the door and listened intently at each tumbler fell into line before pulling the safe door open. What lay inside wasn't mere money or jewels but a climate controlled library full of precious tomes, precious tomes guarded by one of the most formidable laser operated security systems outside of military use.

"I did my part." The safe opener stated. "You're up next Lightmaster." He added as one of the figures stepped into the room and held out his hand, the invisible lasers transforming into thick red beams that were visible to everyone. "Okay lady it's your…" Before he could finish something black streaked past darting and weaving though the laser field to a podium in the middle, a clawed hand flipping the top open.

"New guy." Lightmaster buzzed. "Do your thing." He ordered as the forth master thief took a glowing King of Diamonds playing card out of his coat and threw it across the room, the lasers shifting around the card to create a clear path before ricocheting off the top of the podium and into the chamber inside. Seconds later the podium exploded in a flash of purple light, the laser system shutting down.

"I still don't know why we needed to create so much noise." The safe cracker groaned as the thieves regrouped by the podium.

"Because Shocker as long as the security system is online the shields over the book shelves prevent access." The female thief announced. "It was only vulnerable to energy attacks hence why we needed his help.

"Like any of you could even recognise the book without me." The forth man announced as he walked over to one of the shelves and ran his hand along the books. "Ah the Inventory of the Assassin's Guild, just what we were hired to steal no?" He asked before removing the book from the shelf.

"Oh you idiot!" Lightmaster spat as the other thieves flinched, as if reacting to a sound they couldn't hear. "You didn't disable the pressure pad under the book and we all know who this collection is owned by. Shocker, Black Cat get the book, I'm going to try any deflect attention this Cajun buffoon has brought us, just be ready."

"Ready for what?" The thief holding the book asked

"For the Avengers," The Black Cat hissed as she extended the claws on her gloves as Shocker powered up his gauntlets, "this collection is on loan from Tony Stark himself."


End file.
